


北极狐有发情期吗

by NykoKaamos



Series: 北极狐与兔 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 兔子卢卡学坏，竟然“欺负”发情期的北极狐伊万。 《北极狐不在兔子家过夜》番外。





	北极狐有发情期吗

**Author's Note:**

> 很傻白甜很OOC很恋爱脑警告（RM联赛胜了终于有心情再搞搞甜文）。

1

    “二年级的伊万·拉基蒂奇，每天都要黏着三年级的卢卡·莫德里奇，每个月里有几天更甚。”

    莫德里奇第一次听说这个在学院里疯传的流言后，便留意观察拉基蒂奇，然后发现传闻不假——话题中心的另一人每月里总有几天格外渴求肌肤之亲。不在同一栋楼上课、却还要在十分钟课间内来找莫德里奇躲在厕所里亲亲不说，连在场边等候对方踢完球都等不及，混进球场、在队伍末尾趁机索要拥抱发放和鬓发摩挲。

    “伊万，你这是怎么回……”

    躺在他大腿上的人预知接下来的半句，拉低莫德里奇的头打断，啄吻后说：“嗯……只是想更亲近你一些。你不喜欢吗？”

    “喜欢。”莫德里奇低头给予回馈，“那，今晚让我留下吧。”

    突然安静下来。摇头，拉基蒂奇伸手揉捏朝他垂下的卷曲金色发尾，说今晚不能，他有作业，抱歉。

    又一次安静。他们对视了许久，莫德里奇才闷闷地回答：“好吧。”

    他不情不愿地离开。最后一次说“再见”前，回头望倚靠门框的拉基蒂奇，发现对方鼓起的裤裆明明就坦白了一切。但拉基蒂奇说不想要，他也不能强求。

    最后莫德里奇再走回门边，从正面搂紧对方，让二人下身贴得紧之又紧，并不怀好意地动了动，磨了磨。

    “晚安，伊万。”

    然而，他让拉基蒂奇那一整个晚上并不安。

 

* * *

 

**2**

    揭晓了拉基蒂奇的北极狐秘密的第二天，莫德里奇跑去图书馆查阅北极狐相关资料。

    喜欢的食物，喜欢的温度，喜欢什么——“喜欢我就够了”，他想——他全记在笔记本上。但画上句号时却悟到这些好像全无必要，拉基蒂奇肯定早就学会照顾好北极狐的那个自己。且他每天只变身六个小时，剩余的四分之三仍是根本不缺自理能力的成年人类。

    发现自己什么都贡献不了的莫德里奇难过地放下笔。但在合上书前，左下角的七个字吸引了他的目光。

    ——“ _北极狐的发情期_ ”。

    “ _3_ _月份是北极狐的发情期……雄性在发情时，也是鸣叫，比雌性叫得更频繁、更性急些，最后用独特的声调结尾……_ ”

    但拉基蒂奇并非只有在3月时表现奇怪。他是如传说中的狼人一般，在每个月的特定几日里不对劲。 _伊万到底会不会发情呢？_ 莫德里奇苦恼。等等，他搞不懂自己为什么那么希望对方会发情。

在他托着下巴思考时，两只带纹身的手臂从身后伸来，捏住两边脸颊。

    “卢卡，你又瘦了。”身后的人小声抱怨，头向前凑，“在看什么？”

    “没什么，没什么。”莫德里奇迅速合起手中的《犬科基础知识》。

    “不会是藏了暗恋的英俊男孩的照片在里面吧？”

    “是啊，藏了。”一翻就翻到北极狐模块的莫德里奇指着在雪地里打滚的动物，“喏，你。”

    搂抱他的人立刻在图书馆里偷偷笑了起来。

   

    “伊万，你会不会……”

莫德里奇无法停下对北极狐发情期的思考。在回家的路上，纠结了一路的他终于向拉基蒂奇开口。

    “嗯？”对方停下脚步，侧身等候发问。

   _你会不会发情？——_ 但在对上拉基蒂奇纯真的双眼时，莫德里奇又动起了邪恶的耍人之心。想继续观察他的北极狐，想看他在特殊时期欲求不满地主动来蹭他，想等拉基蒂奇自己红着脸坦诚。

    “你会不会……在我家过夜？今晚。”

    _什么，原来就是这种问题。_ 拉基蒂奇摸摸莫德里奇的耳垂，说当然。然后他开始说自己今天上课时因为偷吃鱼肉制零食所以被老师批评了，并没有注意到身旁的人心不在焉。

    翘着毛的莫德里奇在脑中悄悄回忆上一次伊万狐发情是什么时候，偷偷计算着下一次发情又是几日之后。

 

* * *

 

**3**

    在做过一系列调查与观察后，他无比确定，拉基蒂奇每个月里不对劲的那几天就是发情期。

    那天傍晚他们在学校附近的影院里看电影。平日总是安静文明的榜样观众拉基蒂奇不安分地一直晃腿，用右膝盖不断轻敲莫德里奇的左膝盖。

    听到突然变得沉重的呼吸声，莫德里奇不用看也知道黑暗中的另一人正在经历什么。但他继续装作一无所知，心里偷着乐，像大灰狼一样等小红帽拉基蒂奇自觉跑上门。

    配乐中突然加入急促又密集的鼓点，逼迫开始发情的小狐内心愈来愈焦躁。最后拉基蒂奇忍不住地把莫德里奇拉下水，两人一同成为所有人最讨厌的电影院情侣观众。他一手在莫德里奇的大腿上反复摩擦，另一手扭过他的下巴开始热吻。其间还因为观影时喝了太多碳酸饮料，所以打了一个尴尬的可乐嗝。

    莫德里奇把他搀扶走出放映厅，边扶还边友好又恶意地问“怎么了？伊万你怎么了？”。然后他向认识的过路同学借来一辆小摩托，载着拉基蒂奇回他的家。

    门一关上，发情的人便把莫德里奇抵在墙边上下乱摸，弄得他频频发笑。拉基蒂奇把人抱进卧室时还不小心踢倒了“北极狐和卢卡的宝藏盒”，滚出来的胡萝卜差点把理智掉线的他绊倒。

    但北极狐既热烈又无力，因为特殊的发情期使身体变得软弱。最后还是得靠莫德里奇坐在他身上主动才行。

    十二点一到，靠在床头粗喘的拉基蒂奇照常变成了北极狐。莫德里奇抱过它开始顺毛，温暖的掌心假装不经意地拂过藏在浓密雪白毛发中的羞耻器官，让伊万狐舒服地发出鸣叫，同时也更难受地四肢乱蹬。

 

    次日他们一起参加学院的讲座。莫德里奇咬着笔杆、皱着眉头假装在认真听讲，实际上饶有兴趣地用余光瞄拉基蒂奇。受到冷落的对方实在是按捺不住，额头又抵上莫德里奇的上手臂开始讨好地磨蹭起来。

    蹭了半天也不见男朋友有任何体贴反应的拉基蒂奇抬头，眼神冒着湿气与责备，对上莫德里奇的。

    “干嘛？”被眼神锁定的人在心中捂着嘴偷笑。逗乖巧的拉基蒂奇实在是太好玩。

    拉基蒂奇没回话，继续把无辜又可怜的眼神投向恋人。

    “好了好了。”

    觉得已经够了的莫德里奇伸手将拉基蒂奇揽过，心想这小子到底什么时候才敢和自己坦白。

 

* * *

  **4**

    显然，拉基蒂奇没有坦白的计划。

    最后还是莫德里奇主动——全是他主动——开口。在万圣节许下誓约的那天，浴缸里的他问：“那个，北极狐有发情期吗？”

    坐在他双腿间的拉基蒂奇揉他脸颊的肉，回答：“你不是早就知道了吗，卢卡？嗯？”

    兔子瞪圆了眼睛，问北极狐是什么时候知道的。

    “并不难发现，我们的观察力是很敏锐的。我每次发情时，你都一副窃喜的模样……就不能对我好一点吗？”

    莫德里奇在水中踢对方的小腿，说：“我明明对发情期的你很照顾。”

    “你对北极狐好，对白天发情的拉基蒂奇就爱理不理的。”

    他凑到拉基蒂奇面前，鼻尖贴着鼻尖，笑着说：“那是因为逗你玩很有趣。”

    _等等，现在可不是他的发情期吧？_ 莫德里奇迅速在脑中计算，拉基蒂奇的发情期理应是在十天后。但为什么他觉得此刻对方的双眼里涌动着朦胧的爱欲。

    “唉，你能不能选个好的地方发誓……”水蒸气后的人再念一次这句话，然后凑上前开始吸吮兔子猩红的嘴唇。

 

    拉基蒂奇迫不及待地在水中进入了他，没有戴保护套。 _瘤状结构，瘤状结构。_ 莫德里奇努力回想之前读的《狼人研究》。既然拉基蒂奇和狼人一样也有每月一次的发情期，那他的那玩意儿应该也会……

他努力收紧下身的肉，尝试去勾勒它的形状。在一番努力后，却失望地发现，它，好像很正常，与人类的无异。

    ——虽然说比平均尺寸大了点是真的。

    “伊万……你为什么……没有瘤状结构……”

    “……我不是狼人。”

    分神的莫德里奇边享受，边继续思考这类动物们的身体构造。灵光一闪，他继续问：“你们会不会像猫一样……如果发情太严重，会被……”

    体内的东西用力一砸，撞到某处、顶出尖叫。

    “你觉得呢？”

 

* * *

 

**5**

    被窝里，好奇的莫德里奇又问了更多关于北极狐发情的细节，问得拉基蒂奇又羞耻又不耐烦，最终堵住他的嘴问卢卡啊你今晚可不可以安静些。

    “不行，这个太有趣了，你发情的样子太可……”

    话没说完的莫德里奇突然想起刚解除魔咒的恋人不会再变回北极狐，因为他刚才在浴室里的誓言。本来高兴终于可以和人形拉基蒂奇不用再掐着表地在午夜前完事、可以缠绵着度过每一个十二点的他瞬间又开始难过。

    “解除魔咒后……你还会发情吗？”他对着正伸手关掉床头灯的拉基蒂奇说。

    那人转过身，挪动身子，胸贴着莫德里奇的胸，眼睛在黑暗中炯炯发亮。

    “不会。

    “但如果你想要，我可以天天对你发情，卢卡。”

 

* * *

 

6

    最后北极狐被脸红的兔子踹下了床。

 

 

 


End file.
